1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to processing a broadcast signal, and more particularly, to processing additional data in a broadcast signal, to recording a broadcast signal, and to reproducing the recorded broadcast signal, which allows the normal display of additional data such as closed caption data on a screen during high-speed playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, video cassette recorders (VCRs) using tape-based media have been the mainstream technology for recording an analog broadcast signal. In recent years, with the emergence of an era of digital broadcasting, various types of recording media have been developed that have several advantages over analog broadcasting.
Some examples of recording media are digital VCRs, hard disk drives (HDDs), and optical disk recording devices. Rapid technical developments have made HDDs a popular storage medium. HDDs are now comparable to tape-based media in terms of storage capacity, and easily trump other storage mediums in speed and reliability.
Due to the full-scale launch of digital broadcasting and widespread use of digital television (DTV) receivers, DTV receivers with various supplementary functions are being actively developed to meet various user needs.
One of the most promising supplementary functions is a Personal Video Recorder (PVR) function that enables various playbacks from a large capacity HDD. That is, unlike traditional tape-based analog VCRs, PVRs allow storage of audio and video information in a digital format to support lossless quality of information in the event of unlimited recordings or playbacks.
In order to achieve high-speed playback of a broadcast signal recorded in a transport stream (TS) format at “X” speed not supported on hardware on a conventional TV having a PVR function, frame editing 100 is performed on the TS as shown in FIG. 1. In this case, several frames may be deleted from the broadcast signal for high-speed playback, together with additional data such as closed caption data therein.
The broadcast signal that has undergone the frame editing 100 is then subjected to demultiplexing 120 and decoding 140 and is output to an output unit 160 for high-speed playback. The output unit 160 can be an application. However, additional data is lost and not normally output during high-speed playback.